


Hot Anger

by 2Loverz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Mention of blood, Rough Sex, Smut, exploring kinks I guess, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: Clearly no champ if summaries...rough-ish make-up sex. And a bit of talking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Per usual, this story is unbeta'd and english is not my mother tongue, so, if you find typos feel free to send them my way. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Alex and Maggie had an above average sized argument, and there was nothing gentle about their lovemaking now. Truth be told, this wasn't lovemaking to begin with. No. This was sex at its rawest. That kind of sex that leaves you aching inside and out and with the desire of sleeping for the next week straight. But it also leaves you seated, blissfully happy, like you're in another sphere. Nothing that wasn't expected - it was wanted- it's the purpose of angry sex.

 

 

An outlet for that kind of anger that can't be dealt with any other way, apparently. Or, perhaps it could, but would be decidedly less interesting and fun.

 

 

Bodies getting slammed from one wall into another in the hallway, and then, inside their bedroom, Maggie finds herself slammed into the door of their bedroom with her back first; sending it flying closed with a loud smack.

 

 

Kiss-swollen lips getting bitten in the heat of the passion until they're sore and bruised. Basically useless for the time being, but that doesn't hinder them keeping their lips locked tightly, almost brutally. Ignoring the already raw feeling in them.

 

 

Slightly flowing blood, caused by biting teeth, is getting smeared between their lips and dribbling down their chins; it doesn't come as a surprise to either of the two women. neither does the fact that sometimes a little pain does mix very well with pleasure.

 

 

Tongues battle and get shoved down throats far enough to the point of chocking and breathing difficulties. All the while nails leaving deep, angry looking welts along backs and sides- some of them brutal enough to draw blood, as they claw themselves into skin, almost like an anchor.

 

 

Clothes getting ripped off Body, shreed beyond repair perhaps, Neither of the two woman cares for that now. But no, they're outright smug when they manage to pull another offending piece of the other's Body, Rushing to get the other naked almost as if this is a contest. And in a way it could be considered as such.

 

 

Bodies drag each other over to the bed, each on tried to be the one on top, but only one manages- often the taller woman used just that to her advantage, much to the brunette's amusement, who has absolutely nothing against that. Rolling on the sheets, fratically moving hands roam over-finally- naked bodies, trying to grip and touch as much as heated skin as possible.

 

 

It's not long until Long, precisely working fingers find their main goal. A high pitched moan erupts from between the brunette's lips she feels them being pushed and pulled inside of her just the right side of too rough. Not needing much time the short haired woman's fingertips find that one stop she knows will make her girlfriend beyond happy when touched. The feel of hard rubbing fingertips against that spot deep inside her accompanied with a flicking tongue and sucking lips draws that one strangled moan from her that signalizes she's almost there. Just one more rub of those fingertips, one more flick with the tip of that tongue and one more suck from those talented lips and she'll find herself catapulted in a glorious, glorious orgasm.

 

 

 

A string of curse words join the heavy Pants and deep breaths when Maggie reaches that point. And she feels like glorious is the Understatement of the century. It takes her a while to come around again, a stupidly atttactive grin plastered all over her face, showing off that ridiculously cute dimple. Alex, even though she's pretty much trying to register what exactly just happened, can't help herself but press her lips right onto that spot. Such a stark contrast to her actions just mere moments ago.

 

 

 

_The entirety of this act bordered on too intense, too painful, too much. Constantly ready to trip over that border, but never quite crossing it. It feels nothing short of perfect._

 

 

_The only border that gets ultimately crossed is the one that leads to white exploding behind tightly squeezed shut eyes, blood rushing loudly in ears and a yelled in the throes of passion._

 

 

"This is why I love it when you get angry at me," Maggie chirps almost too happy, despite the fact that she's still trying to get her breathing back under control and looks like she just had a fight to safe her life- nothing could be further from the truth though.

 

 

But it's not entirely wrong either. It most certainly felt a bit like a battle. A battle which in the end both of them won. Always.

 

 

"Because my brain short-circuits and I stop caring whether I hurt you while fucking you or not?" Alex retorts. "Well, not exactly not caring, but less careful, knowing you trust me to know when it's getting entirely out of control," she further elaborates, while happily licking her fingers clean from the remnants of Maggie's orgasm.

 

 

Maggie doesn't reply just nods, her eyes firmly locked on Alex's lips and tongue licking her fingers clean. She manages it just fine to hide the blush threatening to take over her cheeks, but she can't hide her eyes from darkening.

 

 

Alex notes this with a chuckle; she wasn't exactly lost to the concept that a little pain during sex can be quite pleasurable. "So you piss me off on purpose?" she eventually quips almost casually. Not really serious, but curious to see how Maggie reacts to this accusation.

 

 

"No, no... NO! I just don't mind this particularly side effect," Maggie admits, feeling a little bad about how her girlfriend's rage turns her on so much. But then again, there is little about her girlfriend that doesn't turn her on; just another item on the list.

 

 

Alex just smirks, quickly deciding, nothing is better than figuring out the kinks of Maggie Sawyer first hand. It might come handy another time. And perhaps, now is the time to discuss the subject of role-play she's been toying with in her head for quite some time now.

 

 

"Spill it, Danvers," Maggie challenges with a smile on her face, reading Alex's facial expression just right. And from experience she knows, there are hardly any of Alex's sex-ideas she didn't like- none to be honest. And whatever it is this time, she knows this idea will join their list.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
